Unspoken Promises
by DJ Rocca
Summary: He had never understood what it was like for Benson and Stabler, until the day he let his partner fall, and it was eating him alive.
1. Bloody and Broken

Unspoken Promises

**Note:** I do not own Law and Order Special Victims Unit, I do not make a profit for writing this. I'm just entertaining myself and maybe some of the fanbase, time will tell.  
**Authors Note:** I'm extremely nervous posting this, after all my years in this fandom, this is my first story for it. I do not have a beta, so I apologize now. But this came to me, partly as a dream and partly due to the episode "Home Invasions". I also apologize if this comes off OOC, trust me, as a writer, that is NOT my intention.  
**Timeline:** Season 13, Home Invasions  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Warning:** Violence, Language  
**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**Word Count:** 1,743  
**Prompt:** Broken Promise/Vow (**dark_bingo** WILD CARD)  
**Characters:** (in order by mention or appearance) Odafin Tutuola, Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, John Munch, Donald Cragen, Amanda Rollins  
**Summary:** He had never understood what it was like for Benson and Stabler, until the day he let his partner fall, and it was eating him alive.

"_Hey, look before you say anything, I know it's late," he said quickly, cutting off any chance of retaliation from the man on the other end of the phone._

_Instead, the man only laughed, "It's ok. I still keep odd hours, it's hard to break that habit after all these years." _

_He sighed, "Listen, man, I need…I…I understand now, and you're the only one I can talk to about this."_

"_Understand what?" _

"_What it was like for you, all those years with her. It's not been that long for me but, I…I understand. I thought partners were partners no matter what. I mean, John's my boy; I would take a bullet for him. And sure, I worked with Liv and she's dear to me, but I understand why you two were so intense. I didn't know…"_

_The other man was silent for a moment, "What's her name?" _

"_Amanda. Amanda Rollins. Ell, something…" Finn paused, "Something happened to her and I don't know if I'm going to be able to stop myself…"_

_Elliot Stabler inhaled deeply, Finn could hear him closing a door and then he resumed, "Talk to me. Tell me everything that happened…"_

It was the early morning hours and he was one of the few left in the precinct. He knew he should be a home, trying to get a few moments of shut eye before the dawn. But he couldn't bring himself to leave; he looked across to Olivia Benson, who was still pouring over her paperwork. As Odafin Tutuola continued to watch her, he realized she kept looking up across her desk, with a solemn look on her face. Then her eyes would flicker to a photo on her desk, one of her and Elliot Stabler. He swallowed hard, even after all they had been through, Stabler's absence was still felt deeply.

Suddenly in unison his phone and Olivia's sounded, causing both of them to jump, having been lost in their own thoughts. It was an unrecognized number, but he answered anyways. The voice on the other end was quick and calm but insistent. He cast a look to Olivia, knowing she received the same message. Without speaking, they grabbed their phones and headed out the door to his car. Neither said a word as he drove them down the almost empty streets, towards St. Thomas's Hospital, siren screaming, breaking the silent morning.

As they walked in, Donald Cregan and John Munch met them near the Emergency Room. All Finn could do was succumb to the sick feeling in his stomach as he barely heard what they were telling him. The sound of his heart pounding was loud, everything around him was muffled. He walked into the room, to see her lying motionless in the bed. She was on her side, but to his surprise, she was not sleeping, she was not crying, she was merely lying there, looking up at him.

"Hey," her voice was soft, filled with pain.

He grabbed an empty chair and dragged it over, "Hey," he said, as a nurse swept in quickly.

"You're going to have to leave," the nurse informed him, he was about to stand, willing to give Rollins her privacy.

"No, he can stay," she said.

He immediately sat back down, as the nurse drew the curtain around them, her eyes never left his face.

"I need to clean your wounds, you keep reopening the stitches," the nurse said, seemingly annoyed.

Rollins nodded and muttered an apology but as the other woman began to touch her back, she let out a hiss of pain. Her hand shot up and clamped down on the railing around the gurney. His hand immediately covered hers, something within him breaking as he saw tears begin to pool in her eyes. She inhaled sharply but never cried out, never let her tears fall, but instead began to lift her fingers, entwining them with his.

"Amanda, what happened?" he asked softly, she shook her head, biting her lip. He fell silent, letting the nurse finish before he asked again.

"Nothing."

He sighed, "Amanda, you're my partner, if anyone is going to hear this, it's me."

She chuckled, it was a hoarse, dark sound, "So you can play hero? No, I've known men like you all my life; I don't need anyone playing knight in shining armor for me."

Finn fought the urge to glare, "I will find out who did this, and they will pay," she had started to open her mouth but due to his matter of fact tone, she merely sighed.

"I just want to go home," she said.

Against all advice, Finn found himself driving her home, but he did have a condition. He would stay, just to keep an eye on her. After finally getting her inside and upstairs as carefully as he could, he helped her to her room. From there she began to peel off her clothes, he wanted to turn away, but he wanted to see the damage done. Deep cuts and large bruises covered her pale skin. She was wincing with every move she made, she gestured to her dresser and he opened the door she was pointing at. He began to lift out clothes until he found a simple light cotton nightgown. She nodded at it, and he handed it to her.

With a small gasp in pain she lifted her arms, in an attempt to put it on. Instead, she doubled over, dropping it to the floor. He immediately reached for it, waiting patiently for her to slowly stand up. He swallowed hard as he was her trembling with the effort to straighten out her body. Gingerly as he could, he pulled the gown over her head, pulling it down as she wormed her arms through the holes. Then she looked at the end and sighed.

"This is going to suck," she said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. It hadn't been an uncomfortable silence but all he could do was worry about her.

By the time she was able to lay down, she had finally broken down and was sobbing in pain. He headed to her tiny kitchen to get her some water and returned, holding out two pills for her. She tossed them back, taking a long drink of water. Slowly she lowered her head, her hand reaching out to him.

"Thank you," she sobbed, he merely nodded his head, and waited for her to sleep.

-0-0-0-

When Amanda woke the next morning, her body was throbbing in pain. She couldn't breathe without her whole body screaming. But that's not what surprised her; she had been expecting the blinding agony she was in. It was the fact that Finn was stretched out on the very edge of the bed, asleep. She was touched by his dedication to her, his concern and nurturing side that he showed her.

As she began to move, his eyes snapped open, confusion lit his gaze but the realization and memory of their early morning began to sink just as quick. He sat up, peering down at her.

"How's your pain?" he immediately asked, cutting to the quick.

She fought the urge to shrug, knowing it would hurt like hell, "Intense. You didn't have to stay," she told him.

"The hell I didn't, you can't move."

Amanda just rolled her eyes, "Duh, Finn. That's what happens when someone jumps your ass and kicks the ever loving shit out of you," she told him.

"Is that what happened? Why in the hell did that happened?" he asked, his face took on a dark look.

"Beats the hell out of me, literally," she snapped, then owed as she accidentally jostled herself too roughly, "Dear sweet Jesus," she breathed. "But that's all you're getting out of me. Why are you still here?" she asked bluntly.

His gaze made her shiver, "Because you need me. That's what partners do; I helped take care of John after he got shot in the ass…kinda. He wasn't as bad off ass you," he told her.

"Just give me some pills and let me sleep," she told him, "That's the best thing you can do for me."

She was surprised when he shook his head, "No. You have wounds that need cleaning; you're going to need to eat so that shit doesn't upset your stomach," he insisted and she knew he wouldn't leave her. She hated herself for being delighted by that. "Stay here," he told her, then climbed out of her bed.

"Wasn't planning on moving…ever…again," she said, swearing she could hear him laughing from the kitchen.

"You have nothing in here, I'm going out. I'll be back," he called, she heard her door close.

She realized she must have drifted back to sleep because the next thing she knew, the door to her apartment close. Slowly she opened eyes to find Finn heading into her room, bags in hand. He sat down and watched her slowly sit up.

Once she was sitting, he handed her a cup of what smelled like juice. She let out a small moan of satisfaction as the bright citrus taste of orange roll across her tongue. He fished out a breakfast sandwich and then one for him. They ate in silence, but once he watched her eat every bite, he gave her a pill. She tried to chuckle but it hurt too much; instead she threw the pill into her mouth then began the painful process of laying down. But as she did, she found herself resting her cheek on his thigh. It surprised her when he began to stroke her hair, gently running his fingers through her blonde locks, and then slowly running his finger tips in circles on her scalp.

"Don't you know how to make a lady relax," she murmured, hoping her could understand her, since between the drugs and her southern accent, she could barely understand herself.

As her eyes darted up, she caught a wistful smile on his lips, "Yeah, I do."

"Why…why are you doing this?" she asked, eyes becoming heavy.

There was a heavy sigh, "Because you're my partner and I broke my promise to you," he said.

Confusion filled her clouded mind, "Wha…pro…mise?" she murmured, as she began to fall asleep against her will. She wanted to hear his answer, but she knew it was a promise he hadn't made aloud but an unspoken one he would never let her hear.

-  
To be continued?

This was part one of two originally, so we'll see if part two actally get penned... I found myself drawn to Rollins, I'm surprised I liked her and "Home Invasions" was one of the first of this season I had actually watched and was struck by Finn and Rollins relationship. How extremely open she was and him actually beating down Chibs Murphy to protect her.


	2. Fragile Things

Unspoken Promises  
Part Two: Fragile Things

**Note:** I do not own Law and Order Special Victims Unit, I do not make a profit for writing this. I'm just entertaining myself and maybe some of the fanbase, time will tell.  
**Timeline:** Season 13, Home Invasion  
**Rating:** M  
**Warning:** Violence, Language, Adult Concepts  
**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**Prompt:** Fallen Angels (angst_bingo)  
**Characters:** (in order by mention or appearance) Odafin Tutuola, Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, John Munch, Donald Cragen, Amanda Rollins  
**Summary:** He had never understood what it was like for Benson and Stabler, until the day he let his partner fall, and it was eating him alive.

_He had promised himself this would not happen. But yet again it was another vow and promise he had made to himself that he had broken. But as he looked at her bare, pale skin, watching her shiver under his touch, he realized it was worth it. The cuts and bruises that had marred her skin were fading and he could see no sign of distress with her breathing. She lay there, looking up at him like a fallen angel, blonde hair haloing her head, skin almost glowing._

_Her short nails clawed at the white sheets, her head was tilted back as far as it would go, and her jaw was clenched tight. A whimper sounded as he fingers caressed her. God he didn't want this to happened but he'd be damned it if he was going to stop it now. As he leaned up, nipping at her earlobe, he whispered things to her he never thought he would say to her, but he could see she was enjoying them. He moaned softly in her ear, and breathed her name…_

_She let out a low cry as she came, her body had surged up, pressing against his. Her arms were wrapped around him tight, burying her face into his neck. Slowly she lowered herself back to the mattress and sighed as she lay there with an exhausted smile on her lips. "Damn," she drawled. _

"_You can say that again," he chuckled, sliding from her and laying beside her. _

_She looked over at him, her face relatively blank, "We should not have done that," she told him. _

"_I know," he said, "But it was worth it," he said, grinning._

_Amanda found herself laughing, "Yeah, yeah it was," she told him. "Time for round two, partner." _

When Fin opened his eyes, body jerking awake as the vivid images of his dream flashed. He looked over to Rollins who was sleeping soundly, blissfully unaware. It had been a long time since he had an erotic dream, most of his dreams turned into haunting images from the cases he had worked. This was a welcome reprieve from that. In her sleep, Amanda whimpered as she moved to her side, face contorting in pain.

He looked to her white sheets as she rolled over to see red staining the bedding. As he looked up, he could see blood soaking into her simple nightgown. His stomach sank, with a curse, he reached for her.

"Amanda, wake up, your bleeding," he said, firmly enough that it woke her.

Her eyes snapped open, a small gasp leaving her lips as her now awake brain was telling her what pain she was in.

"Jesus," she breathed, slowly and shakily she sat up, he climbed up, pulling her to her feet. She ripped off the nightgown, turning to show him her back. The deepest wound was oozing blood, dripping down her lower back. She didn't bother to cover herself as she headed into her bathroom; he followed, taking the items given to her to keep her wounds clean. She sat down on the closed toilet, and he began to clean the wounds he heard her whisper. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked, focused on the task at hand, applying pressure to the newly open wound.

She sighed, "That you have to take care of me, I mean, I must be the worst new partner you've ever had," she winced, a jolt jerking through her body.

"Sorry," he murmured, "But nah, you're not. You couldn't have helped this."

She scoffed, "Sure I couldn't…I'm sorry to be such a burden."

Fin sighed softly, "You're no burden. I don't mind," he said, "You're going to eventually tell me who did this right?"

"So you can kick ass? No. It won't get us anywhere, Fin. It will just make it worse," She turned to him, and he averted his eyes, focusing on her face. She gave him a small smile, "The best thing you can do is stay here with me. Ok?"

Fin felt a rush through him, hearing her voice waver; the tears glaze her eyes as she continued to look at him. She was finally on the verge of breaking down. "Alright, alright, I will, please, don't cry…" he begged in a whisper. There was such much he could he take, but he didn't think he handle seeing her break.

"I won't," she breathed, "I just hate I seem so weak, like a damsel. I fucking hate it," She tentatively placed her hands on either side of his face. "This city…it's almost too much…I'm just a country girl, ya know?"

He felt his heart go out to her, he had been born and raised here, he didn't know any other way of life. "I don't see you as a damsel, I've seen how strong and smart you are, I've always got your back. Almost literally in this case," he said, winking at her. "Come on, back to bed," he said gently, rising, he grabbed her night gown and held it out to her. She took it and gingerly pulled it over her head.

They headed back into the bedroom, where she slowly crawled into bed, as he sat on the edge, she crept over. He watched as she stretched out, placing the side of her cheek on his thigh. He watched her as she began to drift back to sleep, the images from his dream coming back to him. Fin snapped back from his thoughts as her cell phone vibrated on her nightstand. As a text message came from a blocked number, he knew immediately who it was from. It only took the few words to know who he would have to go after, he could almost hear Murphy's accent as he read three words.

_Lesson learned, love?_


End file.
